


Nick's Fantasy

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Cock Cages, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick goes to Brian wanting something, and it becomes more than he ever imagined.





	Nick's Fantasy

Nick sighed heavily, his thoughts racing. He had called Brian to his room, telling him that he needed to talk to him about something. Nick sat on his bed, waiting for the knock on his door, which came about five minutes later. The 17-year-old took a deep breath, and opened the door, seeing his best friend on the other side. 

“Hey Frack, what’s going on?” Brian looked concerned at the look on Nick’s face, and he came into the room, pulling Nick towards the bed, after shutting the door. He gathered the teen in his arms, as Nick looked shyly  up  at him. 

“I want to confess something to you. Something that I have been wanting for the last little while” Nick bit his lip, looking into the older man’s light blue eyes. Brian looked puzzled, but nodded softly. 

“What do you need to tell me Frack?” Brian couldn’t imagine what Nick was going to ask him, but he was willing to do whatever he could to help the teen out. 

“I want you, Howie, AJ, and Kevin to each take me. I want to be filled with each of your cum” Nick lowered his eyes, whimpering softly. Brian’s eyes widened, and he held Nick tighter to him.

“Are you sure Nicky?” Brian’s cock twitched at the thought of entering Nick’s virgin hole. The younger man nodded firmly.

“Yes, I have been fantasizing about it for the last three months. I know the four of you would care for me, and love on me, while you were taking me” Nick looked up into Brian’s eyes, showing him how serious he was.

“I just don’t know how to tell the others. I don’t want them to look down on me for wanting them, as badly as I do” Nick brushed a tear away at the thought of his brothers looking down on him. Brian shook his head, and turned Nick in his arms, looking at the dark blue eyes of his best friend. 

“They won’t at all, I promise you that Nick. Do you want me to set it up, and talk to them? Or just set it up, and have you  tell  them?” Brian offered, and Nick looked up at him. 

“Can you get the others in here, and hold me as I tell them?” Nick asked hesitantly, and Brian instantly nodded. 

“Yes, let me just call Kevin, he is on the same floor as Howie and AJ, and the three will come up here. I will hold you the entire time, I promise” Brian reached over for the phone, and called Kevin’s room number. After briefly speaking, Brian asked his cousin to get himself, AJ, and Howie up to Nick’s room, that they needed to talk. Kevin asked questions, but Brian told him to just get the other two, get to Nick’s room, and they would be answered. The two hung up, and Brian sighed. 

“I love my cousin, but damn he talks too much, I swear” Nick giggled hearing the older blonde’s grumbles, and Brian smiled hearing the giggles. He wrapped his arms around the young teen, and held him close, as they waited for the other three. 

Five minutes later, Brian hollered out a “Come In!” and the three remaining brothers came into the room, frowning seeing Nick wrapped up in Brian’s arms. 

“What’s going on” Howie asked, concern in his tone. Brian looked at Nick, and nodded softly. 

“I have something I need to tell you guys. I have a fantasy I want fulfilled, and I just hope you won’t look down on me for wanting it” Nick looked up at the three, whose eyes’ widened, and they nodded encouragingly.

“What is it Nick, you know you can tell us. We will try to help fulfill it, if we can” AJ looked at Nick with nothing but love and safety in his eyes, and that spurred Nick on. 

“I want each of you to take me, fill my hole with your cum. I want to have all four of you in my hole, making it nice and loose, and full of your loads” Nick looked up at the others determinedly, as Brian held him close, nodding softly. 

Kevin, AJ, and Howie looked at each other, a little stunned, but they knew that they would fulfill their little brother’s fantasy. The three smiled softly, before turning to the two blondes. 

“We will help you out Nick. How did you imagine this happening?” Kevin asked, wanting to take the teen’s lead on this. Nick’s smile over took his face, and he bit his lip, pushing forward. 

“I want Brian to take me first. Then AJ, Howie, and finally you Kevin. I also want to be caged while it’s happening, and then have all of you get me off. Brian, I know you have a plug in your bag. Can you plug me after Kevin pulls out, and before you take me? I want to feel that fullness all night, while I sleep in your arms as usual” Nick looked at the other four, who had hungry looks in their eyes, loving his fantasy. 

“Hell yes, we will do that. I love that, so much. Come on baby, let’s get those clothes off” Howie cooed, as he started stripping his clothes off, Kevin, and AJ doing the same thing. Brian looked at Nick, who nodded, and they all were soon undressed, seeing Nick naked for the first time. 

“God Nicky, you have been hiding that? Cannot wait to get you off later. Come on baby boy, let’s get that cock caged” AJ grabbed the cage from Brian’s bag, and the plug as well, for later. He handed it to Brian, who knelt in front of Nick, and looked up at the teen, who nodded softly. 

“Do it Brian, please” Nick softly begged, and Brian groaned. Nick was already standing at attention, and he wrapped the cage around the bulging cock, Nick whimpering softly. 

“Hands and knees on the bed love” Brian softly instructed, and Nick nodded, getting onto the bed. He wiggled slightly, loving the care and love his brothers were giving him. 

“I have an idea for you Nick. What do you think about sucking the next one to go off? You would suck AJ now, since he is going after me, and then Howie, Kevin, and then you could suck me, while Kevin is in you?” Brian suggested, as the others eyes widened, and Howie, AJ, and Kevin groaned softly. 

“I love that idea Brian. AJ, get your skinny butt over here” Nick called playfully, and AJ smiled, getting settled on the bed, in front of the teen. He knew that Brian entering him would hurt, but knowing that he had his other brothers there, was a comfort to him. 

“Alright Nicky, going to prep your hole. Howie, hand me the lube, he will need it for this first round” Howie handed Brian the bottle, and Brian squeezed some onto his fingers, and coated Nick’s hole as best he could, before he inserted the first finger. 

AJ ran his cock along Nick’s face, before he put it in front of the teen’s mouth, Nick looking at AJ’s impressive length for the first time. He looked up at the older man, who nodded tenderly. Nick licked the head a bit, AJ groaning, before he wrapped his warm mouth around the  cock , beginning to suck. 

“God, I forgot how tight a virgin hole is. Howie, be fucking careful please. I know you have a pretty thick cock” Brian looked at the shorter man, who nodded earnestly. 

“I will Brian, I promise. I will go slow, and be very careful with Nick” Brian nodded, and felt Nick clenching around his finger. He pushed his hand down on Nick’s back, and felt Nick easing the clench. 

“Good boy, I am going to widen your hole, and loosen it a bit” Nick groaned around AJ’s cock, as AJ put his hands in the teen’s hair. 

“Guys, he is amazing at sucking, you will love it” AJ rasped out, and Howie, Kevin, and Brian grinned. 

“Good job Nick, you are doing amazingly” Brian encouraged, as he got a third finger in, before removing them, and coating his cock in lube. 

“Baby boy, I am putting my cock in” Nick looked up at AJ, who told Brian that Nick was okay with it, and ready for it. Brian nodded, and lined his head up with Nick’s hole, and pushed in a bit. 

“So tight Nicky!” Brian groaned out, as he inched his cock into the teen’s hole, getting his whole length in there, and settling down, letting Nick get used to the fullness. Nick threw up a thumbs up, and Brian nodded, starting to go up and down, slowly thrusting in and out of the teen’s hole. 

AJ pulled his cock out, and Nick smiled up at him, relaxing his jaw a bit, knowing that Brian was going to blow his load soon. He felt Brian going in and out, and he wanted it a bit faster, now that he was used to the length. 

“Faster please  Bri ” Nick softly spoke, and Brian nodded, speeding his movements up. AJ, Kevin, and Howie watched with soft smiles on their faces, as Nick was taken by his best friend. AJ couldn’t wait to put his own cum in Nick’s hole, and Howie was patiently waiting to have his own cock sucked on by Nick. 

“Close Nick” Brian groaned out, and Nick nodded, ready to have his best friend’s load in his hole. Brian’s thrusting got even faster, and Nick soon felt Brian explode into his hole, yelling his name out. Nick whined softly, loving the feeling of Brian’s seed pouring into his hole. Brian stayed in until his cock got soft, and he pulled out. 

“AJ, cock, hole, now please” Nick begged, whimpering at the loss. AJ chuckled softly, and Brian moved, as AJ settled behind Nick, and Howie got in front of him. Nick’s eyes widened, seeing Howie’s thick cock for the first time. He whimpered, and looked up at the older man. 

“I promise Nick, I will be careful, and  go slow  baby. I know I am thick, that is why Brian warned me” Howie ran his hand through Nick’s blonde hair, and he nodded softly. Nick began to lick Howie’s cock, and felt AJ entering him. Five minutes later, AJ exploded into him, and Howie went around to fill Nick’s hole, while Kevin settled in front of Nick’s face. 

“Remember my warning Howie” was all Brian said, as he kept an eye on Nick, waiting to fill his mouth with his cock. Howie nodded, and grabbed the lube for extra protection for Nick. He coated his cock in it, and gently pushed in, widening it just a bit more. Nick whimpered softly around Kevin’s cock, but he nodded, and Kevin told Howie to keep going. 

A few minutes later, the final change happened, and Kevin went around to Nick’s hole, sliding right in, as Brian settled in front of his best friend. Nick looked up at him and grinned.

“You okay Nick?” Brian asked, as Kevin settled in his hole, waiting until Nick responded to start thrusting. Howie and AJ both looked over, smiling softly, waiting to get their little brother off. 

“Yes Brian, so beyond good. I have loved this so much, and I cannot wait to be completely filled by my brothers. This has been amazing, and one hell of a night. One request though?” Brian nodded and Nick looked up at him. 

“Kevin, I want you to go hard and fast, and Brian, I want to suck you completely off, and swallow your cum” Nick asked, and the cousins groaned. Brian looked at Kevin, who nodded. Brian looked down at Nick, and grinned. He grabbed Nick’s hair, and pushed his cock into Nick’s mouth, as Kevin started thrusting in and out of his hole. Nick whined happily around his cock. 

“Our baby boy has been so good, who are we to deny his request?” Brian smiled, carding his hand through Nick’s hair, as Kevin sped his movements up, groaning feeling Nick sucking earnestly, knowing he had already been at half-mast again watching Nick be taken by AJ and Howie. 

Kevin felt his cock going up and down furiously in Nick’s loose hole. He kept hold of Nick’s hips, and thrusted hard in and out of Nick, knowing that Nick was matching his speed on Brian’s cock. Three minutes later, both cousins yelled out Nick’s name, as they came into both of his holes. 

Kevin and Brian pulled out, and Brian looked down at Nick, who grinned up at him, knowing he would be plugged now. AJ handed Brian the plug, and he showed it to Nick, who nodded his head. 

“Please Brian, want to be full of my brother’s seed tonight, please” Nick whined out, and Brian grinned. He went around to Nick’s hole, sliding the plug into Nick’s hole, not needing lube, due to how wide Nick’s hole was. 

“There we go baby boy. Now lay on the bed, while your brothers love on you” Brian and Howie gently got Nick on his back, and Kevin unlocked the cock cage. The four watched their youngest brother’s cock leak pre out, and they immediately got their hands on it. Kevin and Howie stroked his cock, while Brian and AJ went after his balls. 

Nick arched up into their touch, loving having his cock being paid attention to. He knew he wouldn’t last, and he wondered what would happen when he sprayed his load out. Nick looked at his brothers lovingly, so beyond happy that he had told them about his fantasy. 

“Close” he whimpered out, and the four quickened their movements. They each had a hand under Nick’s cock, and they wanted him to spray onto them, and they would lick their little brother’s cum up for the first time. 

“GUYS!” Nick screamed out, as he released his load, releasing the ropes of thickness all over his brother’s hands. He arched up, moaning loudly, his orgasm so beyond strong. Kevin, AJ, Howie, and Brian all grinned at their little brother, not stopping their movements, until he had fell back on the bed panting. 

“Fuck that was amazing!” he panted out, as he watched his brothers lick their hands up, all moaning at the taste of their youngest brother. 

“I call dibs on sucking Nick off first!” Kevin announced, and the other three groaned loudly. 

“You suck Kev” Howie grumbled, punching him in the bicep. 

Nick smiled, watching his brothers go after each other, as they always had. He sat up, and the four sat around him, smiling softly at him.

“Was that what you wanted Nick? Did we fulfill your fantasy?” AJ asked, and Nick nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, that was exactly what I wanted. Cannot wait to fall asleep next to Brian, knowing I am full with your loads” Nick grinned, as the other four grinned with him. 

“Alright, I am exhausted. Time for bed” Kevin yawned, as the other four rolled their eyes and gave him shit for being so old. 

“Keeping track of you four is a full-time job, give me a break” Kevin grinned softly, and kissed each of them good night, before going back to his room. Five minutes later, Howie and AJ did the same thing. Brian and Nick looked at each other, before laying on the bed, Brian spooning Nick. 

“Thank you so much Frick. I loved tonight, so much” Nick settled into Brian’s arms, yawning softly. 

“You are welcome Frack; I was glad to do it. Can’t wait to do more soon. Really want to see Kev on his knees sucking you off. God that image is hot” Brian groaned softly, seeing his cousin on his knees in his head. 

“Hell yes, it is, cannot wait to have my hands in that hair” Nick whined, and moaned. The two calmed down, and soon Nick was asleep in Brian’s arms. The older man bent his head and kissed Nick’s blonde hair, before closing his own eyes. He couldn’t wait to fulfill another fantasy for one of his brothers soon. 


End file.
